1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a control system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a display system, such as the one described in Patent Literature 1, in which a shared display server (display control device) that controls the display on a shared display device and a plurality of participant terminals (input operation devices) are connected via a communication line, thus allowing display operations performed at the individual participant terminals to be reflected on the display at the shared display server has been disclosed. However, with the display system described in Patent Literature 1, for each shared display server, only one terminal is granted the right to operate cursor, etc. displayed on the shared display server.
On the other hand, known processing methods for sharing a single display control device among a plurality of input operation devices include, for example, time-sharing processing, serial processing, and so on.
Time-sharing processing is a processing method in which a display control device allocates an operable period to each of the input operation devices, thereby sequentially executing processing for the individual input operation devices.
Serial processing is a method in which a display control device successively processes the contents of individual operations performed at the input operation devices, and display processing, etc. is performed in order on the basis of instructions received from the individual operation devices by updating display content indicated by drawing request information every time the drawing request information is received from the individual input operation devices.